This application is a Continuation-In-Part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/479,225 titled “Method and System for Associating Search Keywords with Interest Spaces,” filed Jun. 30, 2006, whose inventors are Christopher L. Scofield, Elmore Eugene Pope and Brad E. Marshall, and which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety